


Beta

by bishorn



Series: Omega [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:22:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1886619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bishorn/pseuds/bishorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The events after Stiles's rape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beta

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little interlude between Omega and the last part of the series. Sorry about the lack of porn, but I promise the next part will have plenty!

Scott blinked blearily as he heard the doctor say, “Mr. Stilinski? Your son is up. Would you like to see him?” 

His ears perked at the name and he tried rubbing away the sleep. He heard the Sheriff follow the doctor in and some shuffling as the Sheriff sat down. He closed his hands over his ears in vain, knowing it wouldn’t block out any of the sound traveling through the walls. 

“What happened? Who was it?” the muffled voice of the Sheriff carried through the closed door and Scott felt guiltily like he was eavesdropping.

“It was nothing. I don’t know. I didn’t see him. Shouldn’t you be at work?” came the terse responses.

“Stiles…”

“Look, I don’t want to talk about it now. I’ll stop by the station when I get out, and I’ll give a statement, but I know I don’t have enough information to give you enough to find whoever it was.”

A pause, before the Sheriff hesitatingly asked, “It wasn’t Scott was it?”

“What? No, of course not. God, Dad, it wasn’t Scott.” Scott felt his face flare up at the accusation and dug his face into his hands. 

“Alright, alright. He’s just been looking guilty as hell out there and he was the one who dragged you in, and as far as I know, the only you'd protect like this.”

“Dad, _it wasn’t him.”_

Scott heard the Sheriff sigh. “I’m just worried about you. Stay away from Scott for a bit, too. You still have a little heat scent to you.”

“He carried me here when I was in full heat, and he didn’t try anything, Dad. I think I’m safe from him.”

There was a moment of silence where Scott could picture the Sheriff’s furrowed eyebrows of frustration, “Alright. Just...don’t get into anymore trouble. I’ll be home as soon as I can. I can’t promise when that’ll be, since the boys found some more bodies in the woods.”

Scott heard the Sheriff leave and quickly leaned over the arm of the char as if he were sleeping. The Sheriff glanced at Scott’s curled body as he left the Omega Wing, and Scott flushed, knowing what the Sheriff was thinking about him. He left with a sigh and a shake of the head before Scott straightened himself up. It took a couple minutes for the nurse to come asking, “Mr. McCall? Mr. Stilinski is asking for you.”

Stiles waited for the nurse to leave before shifting a little on his bed awkwardly, “You heard that didn’t you?”

“Uh, yeah.”

Stiles groaned, “Ugh, I am so sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it. I mean, it makes sense from his perspective. I dragged you to the emergency room, and, uh, the state you were in was pretty bad.”

“Oh God, don’t even talk about it. That is not something I want to remember.” Stiles frowned. He paused as if he wanted to say something and struggled to get the words out, “How’d you get me away from Peter? I was pretty sure I was. . . done for.”

“Peter’s dead.” Scott blinked. “Shouldn’t you be able to tell?”

Stiles stared back. “I’m still claimed.”

“But Peter’s dead. Derek killed him. He’s the Alpha now.”

Stiles paused. “I feel like I’m missing a lot. What happened?”

“I was there to get Derek who was locked up under the old Hale house. The Argent’s showed up and Kate tried to kill us. Peter showed up and took down Kate, and Allison only barely managed to stop Peter long enough for Derek to kill him.”

Stiles slumped back with a wince. “How are you and Allison then? Is she still bat-shit insane?”

Scott ignored the question, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah I’m fine,” Stiles muttered. His fingers clenched into fists and he stared at the veins as he waited for the right way to phrase it come to him. “He was a little rough, and I haven’t had heat in a while.”

“I thought you said you’d stay off suppressants during summer.” Scott frowned. “You shouldn’t have gone into it.”

Stiles made a painful little grimace. “Well, I didn’t, and don’t even try to victim blame me.” 

Scott softly spoke, “I’m just worried about you. You know it’s alright if you’re not okay, right?”

Stiles didn’t reply.

\--

Getting used to Derek’s pack was a struggle for Scott. He wasn’t good at taking orders, and the three new betas seemed to enjoy nothing more than to run around town destroying things after the huge power trip that went to their heads. 

The weirdest part though, was the way Derek dealt with Stiles.

He seemed to run away whenever his nose twitched and scented Stiles minutes before Scott even noticed it. It took a few days before him to realize it was because he felt guilty about Peter. 

It wasn’t so bad until it was the full moon and Scott had to help Derek restrain the new betas. 

It got worse when the murders began and Derek confessed to biting Jackson.

It got even worse when Allison’s grandfather came to town vowing revenge on the werewolves.

And it got still worse when Stiles’s heats started flaring up for mating season.

It was painful for Stiles, who still protested being taken off suppressants, but knew the risks of being recently claimed and on suppressants. He reluctantly allowed himself to be admitted to the hospital when he felt heat come up to make sure the claiming and subsequent loss of mate didn't have any more negative effects on his heat.

It was worse for everyone because it was ridiculous how fucking easy to kidnap a heat-drugged omega. Scott should’ve pushed wolfsitting the betas to Derek and kept a better eye on Stiles.

He really, _really_ , should’ve kept a better eye on Stiles.

When Stiles showed up at the warehouse with Lydia and a bruised face, ripped clothes, and covered in Argent stench, Scott’s mouth went dry and roared as he lunged at Gerard. He was pushed easily away by the kanima but kept his ear on Stiles. He heard Stiles’s heart thrum away in his chest, picking up speed as he noticed more of his surroundings. It occurred to Scott that this was the first time that Stiles had seen Peter since that night. 

Lydia scrambled out of the door, trying to calm Jackson down, fumbling with her key, Jackson’s key.

Scott could hear Stiles’s muscles tighten around the wheel, and the way he struggled to take calming breaths.

Jackson roared as he turned to werewolf.

“I thought you said he was dead,” Stiles hissed through clenched teeth.

Jackson and Lydia collapsed into each other’s arms.

Stiles sped away in his Jeep.


End file.
